The invention relates to a clutch arrangement, especially for motor vehicles, comprising
a clutch cover having a clutch cover axis, intended for attachment to a drive plate,
a thrust plate mounted non-rotatably but movably on this clutch cover for pressing a clutch plate against the drive plate,
a main spring system acting upon the thrust plate and supported on the clutch cover,
a plurality of release levers arranged in distribution at angle intervals about the axis of the clutch cover, which are articulatedly in engagement, with articulation axes placed in each case tangentially--in relation to the axis of the clutch cover, at radially mutually staggered points with the clutch cover and with the thrust plate and are formed at their radially inner ends for engagement with a release part of a release bearing.